Fairytale Book 1
by AngelSayamy
Summary: A mermaid girl woke up from her 15 years of sleep. It's time for her to walk on land and live on her own with humans. Though, she fell in love with a guy right after she rose up from the sea. The mermaid is now searching for the guy to be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 1: The Mermaid-Gerald

I live by the shore in the lost island. There was a myth in this island. There is actually a mermaid living between the seas of the lost island and Pearl Harbor. I always believed that myth is true or a fact. Because I once met a mermaid who once lived deep down the sea. If I could remember, her name was Sarah. I meet her by the cave in this shore. She said that there was a law in her kingdom. Every mermaid who's sleeping beyond the sea of Pearl Harbor and the Lost Island will dive above the sea and live on Pearl Harbor on the age of 15 or else they'll die. It's been a year after I meet her by the cave. She was sleeping at the cave because she said that mermaids always sleep beyond the sea but if you overslept or slept under water for 15 yrs. You'll die. I wanted to talk to her more than ever so I got a bottle and wrote a message. Hoping that she will receive it…After a week and a day, I got a reply from her. She asked why I need a lover. So I replied and replied and replied to her every time I get replies from her. I don't know why but It's the first time I felt this way. I may not look like it, but I really am falling for her. Until…I decided to reveal to her that I am a prince in the Lost Island. That made her feel ashamed and unworthy of talking to me. I was heartbroken but then…I didn't stop sending messages to her. I sent her a message filled with my feelings. I decided to send 2 messages in separate bottles. First, for the message filled with true feelings and Second, for the message saying that I will go to Pearl Harbor to see her. Then I wrote there her name and my name. So now, as I stepped down this ship of mine to land in Pearl Harbor, I wonder where I'll find her.


	2. Chapter 2

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 2: Bottled Message-Ferghilyn

A kind girl was living in a peaceful village. Her name is Ferghilyn. Everyone who lives there are farmers or fishermen. Her father is a fisherman and for that reason, her family lives near the shore. One time while she was out picking up shells on the shore she found a bottle with a message inside it. She opened the bottle and read the message. "I have a wish. A wish to find a lover who will love me with her whole heart and same goes to me.-the boy by the shore" The message said. Ferghilyn knew that it was a guy because of that. So she went back to her house and replied to the message and let it drift and sway along with the waves. After a week, the message never came back and thought that it was hopeless to sit by the shore and wait for the bottle. The next day, she found a bottle with a message at the shore. She couldn't believe it! She thought that the man who's sending the message will never reply but now…she got high hopes from the message. Last time, she wrote this "I am a girl. Why do you want a lover?do you need it or want it?…reply back.-the girl by the shore" and now she got a reply from the boy. "I want to love so that I could be loved. What's it like to live there? I live in the lost island. Here in the lost island is great but tiring. –the boy by the shore.". Ferghilyn quickly picked up her pen and replied "I live in the pearl harbor by the shore. Is the lost island alright? I heard news that it's going to sink soon. You better watch out.-the girl by the shore." Then after a week, she received the reply from her mate. This kind of messaging had kept the two busy and happy. Ferghilyn is falling and falling for the guy. But the guy on the other hand…still can't fall in love. Ferghilyn wanted to meet her mate in real life but the guy just can't see her because their places are too far from one another. But that didn't stop ferghilyn from hoping to meet him. "What's your name? we have been writing to one another and yet we still don't know each other." Ferghilyn sent. Then a reply came…"I am Gerald the prince of the lost island." The girl was shocked to find out the shocking truth. She replied quickly saying "I am not worthy to talk to someone like you, a noble man. I am just a villager and I am poor. Maybe we should just end this messages and talk we have shared." Now Gerald was surprised at first but then he asked lastly… "I love you. I hope you will receive this. If you did receive this…please reply." Weeks passed and Ferghilyn could still spot the bottle with message on the shore. She kept wondering why she don't want to reply back. But even though she really want to reply, she just won't. One evening, the bottle with message was gone. Ferghilyn felt a little regret in her heart for not replying back to her prince. But what's done was done. It's all now in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 3: The Prince of Hyntail-Jin

I am a prince of Hyntail and I am loved by everyone in my kingdom. And there's this kingdom who had a very beautiful princess with a great singing voice. That princess and I have been hanging out together for a year. And I am now one of her suitors. Hyntail is a kingdom full of riches and fame and so I am confident that that princess will choose me as her husband. Just then, I heard that this princess is arranging some feast because someone will come from the Lost Island. I don't know who's coming but what I know is that it's a guy. I became curious with this guy coming over to her kingdom so I decided to help around the feast and investigate about this guy. The princess always smiled but today, she's incredibly happy and full of life. I don't think that a princess and this guy are lovers or what because she never had a lover but suitors. I am just curious about this guy and looking forward on meeting him and see if there is something that this guy have and I don't. Remember, my kingdom is famous and rich while the Lost kingdom is a poor kingdom and about to dissolve through the waters. I think the princess had an eye for this guy and I suspect that this guy is the prince of the Lost Island. But I won't lose to him!


	4. Chapter 4

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 4: 15 yrs. Of Sleep-Sarah

A long, long time ago, I used to sleep deep down the sea of Pearl Harbor and Lost Island. While I was sleeping, I was dreaming. I was dreaming that I was famous and I could sing the sweetest voice you could hear. Everyone knew me and I was famous. I have many admirers from different lands. But I will fall for the prince of Lost Island that will lead to a war between the Lost Island and Hyntail. Then after 15 yrs. Of dreaming deep down the sea, I went swimming above the water and tried to go to Pearl Harbor. But then I was so tired of swimming to surface that I decided to take a rest by the shore near me. I ended up at the Lost Island's cave. While I was sleeping…I feel like being sucked into the darkness and that I cannot get out anymore. I immediately know that I am going to die for breaking the law. But then a guy waked me up and I was alive once more. I looked up to him and saw him looking at me worriedly. We were told from the law that humans don't usually see mermaids so we should hide from them in order not to scare them. But this guy is different, he seemed like he don't care if I was a mermaid or what. That made ma fall for him. I know I am a simple girl who just fall for someone I just meet. He's the very 1st guy I ever meet but we will have to say goodbye on that very day because my fins won't last that long now. Now, remember my dream when I was sleeping for 15 yrs? It all happened until the part that I was famous. I am now the princess of the Pearl Harbor and yesterday, I found 2 bottles with a message on each of them. One was for me and the other one wasn't. I know that it's for me for my name was written on it. And the sender is from a guy. I don't know why but, I feel like the sender is someone I knew long ago and he's falling in love to someone in my kingdom and I can't let that happen! If being a villain will make this letter's sender be mine, I will accept it. It's so unfair…I didn't see this part of my life in my dream.


	5. Chapter 5

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 5: In the ballroom-Ferghilyn

I am serving the castle of our princess these pass days. I think this is better than just sitting around the house wondering where the bottled message is. If I could remember, someone from the Lost Island is coming and it's the princess' lover. I will be serving in the kitchen cooking food and at midnight, I'll take shift from someone and join the feast. After some hours, the princess came back with the visitor. Then the feast began. I can't go out to take a peek outside because I am still cooking. Everyone was happy outside dancing and eating. I have some accompanies here but they are serious with their work and won't talk that long to me. Then midnight came and my shift had ended. The one who's going to replace me is already changing clothes from the dance to the kitchen. So I went to my room and changed into my finest clothes and jewelries then joined the feast. I went in the ballroom and to my shock, I immediately closed the door. The princess was dancing with the visitor. The visitor was no other than the prince of the Lost Island. I was heartbroken and cried at the garden where you could see the ballroom and the princess and the prince dancing together. It was too painful that I don't know what to do next. I was so afraid to look at him again. I was madly in love with him but I know I don't stand a chance with our beautiful and amazing princess. So even if I told the prince that I was the girl who's sending him messages, I know he's going to choose the princess on my behalf. I took all the messages that the prince had been sending to me and went to the sea to throw them.


	6. Chapter 6

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 6: Declaration of war-Jin

I helped around the palace of the princess and stayed by her side as always until the visitor came. And I was right. It's the prince of the Lost Island who's the princess welcomed to her kingdom with a great smile on her face. I was so jealous with that prince. The princess never left his side during the feast and never let go of his hand. They looked like lovers. With this happening, I knew that I have a small chance on winning over her so I set off to my kingdom and prepared my army to declare a war tomorrow morning to the Lost Island citizens. With that, I also written a reward after winning the war, and the reward is the princess of Pearl Harbor. I know it is rude to make the beautiful princess a prize over this war but if the prince truly love the princess, he should sacrifice himself until the end of his life. But even if he fight against me…he knows that he won't stand a chance over me.


	7. Chapter 7

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 7: A junk with unfailing tears-Sarah

I welcomed the prince with a great feast as my background. He smiled back and he immediately recognized me. I was so happy to know that he never forgot me. We hold hands during the feast until midnight. We smiled to each other; we danced together and ate together happily. Then I finally made a choice…_I will marry Gerald_.

Then he suddenly asked me "You're a princess, Sarah. Then why did you said to me that you were unfit to talk to me with the use of the bottled message? You said you're a villager of Pearl Harbor" I had no idea what to say. I had no idea what he's saying but then I just replied… "Oh, I was just joking." Then let out a small laugh. I can't deny what he said because I know he will think suspicious of me if I did. "Then why didn't you replied to me for many weeks?" he asked me. I can't say anything now. "I was busy." I made as an excuse to him. "Busy?" he asked with a You-don't-look-busy-at-all-to-me face. "Yeah…I was busy signing contracts with the villagers." I said. "Then where's the letters that I sent to you? Didn't you kept it?" he asked. "Do you doubt about me?" I asked, hoping he'll stop asking those kinds of questions. "Yeah…because I kept talking to you about the things we talked to each other using the bottled message and figured out that all your answers are different from the things you sent to me." He said. I was speechless. I kept thinking for an excuse. Then the sun rose up. It's already morning. The prince looked out the window looking at the sea. I think he admired the sea of Pearl Harbor. After all, pearl harbor is near the mermaids' birthplace. Then suddenly my guards outside the palace let out a huge scream. Everyone was shocked and terrified when we saw the guards' bodies lie dead on the palace floors. Jin went in the palace towards me. I hid behind Gerald. Gerald was still looking outside the window and his eyes looked like he wanted to go to the sea. Jin punched Gerald on the face to make him look to him. Gerald was hurt and looked to Jin. "I am declaring a war between Hyntail and Lost Island!" Jin declared in front Gerald and I. "Jin, stop this right this instant!" I ordered him. "You're just a prize for now. You step aside, Princess!" Jin pushed me away. "_Prize? You mean whoever wins will marry me?"_ I asked but I know that Gerald won't stand a chance with Jin. "Exactly." Jin said. I looked at Gerald and he looked so firm and smart but then he said… "We don't need to fight. You can get Sarah if you want." Everyone was shocked but Jin and I was more shocked. "Gerald!"I called to him. "You're not the girl…who's sending me bottled messages." He said to me. I was terrified to lose him. "So what? So what if I am not the one who's sending it to you? At least I am a princess! I own a rich and famous kingdom!" I blurted out then I covered my mouth. "You are way more disgusting than the one who I truly love." He said and headed towards the door. I stood up and ran to him. I tried to stop him. The guards that I hired didn't helped me even if I asked them to. They felt betrayed by me. I cried and cried because of sorrow. It's just so unfair. It's just so unfair because I don't remember seeing these scenes in my dream during my 15 yrs. of sleep. Now a loved and kind princess turned into a piece of junk with unfailing beauty of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 8: Nostalgic Reunion-Gerald

I stromed out of Sarah's palace. I headed straight to the sea where I saw a girl in her ball gown, throwing away those paper made from the lost island's trees. There's no mistaking! She is the one whom I was talking to using the bottled messages. I agree about the truth that I first fell for Sarah, the princess and the mermaid. I knew because Sarah looked the same ever since we met. Now, when I thought that Sarah was the one I'm talking to…I was wrong. It was somebody else! That somebody is the one I'm approaching now. I turned her around and looked at her face. Her eyes are red and painful. She was crying. "Are you the one? The one who got my bottled messages?" I asked her. Tears ran down to her chin. "Yes…" she said in a faint sound. I smiled and hugged her. I also cried with her out of joy. I was overjoyed. Then, I heard a nostalgic voice. I looked behind the girl I was hugging and there, I saw Sarah in her mermaid form. Sarah was singing. I got attracted to her voice. Slowly, dragging me into the water.


	9. Chapter 9

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 9:He's mine-Ferghilyn

I was crying at the sea shore when the prince of Lost Island turned me to face him and asked me the most tearful question: "Are you the one sending me messages?" I immediately tear myself up. I cried and faintly said "Yes" to him. He hugged me suddenly and cried together with me. We cried out of joy because of our reunion. "We finally talked to each other!" I thought. "We finally hugged each other!" I thought "We finally saw each other!" I thought. Just then, we heard a nostalgic voice from the sea. The prince looked at the sea and got hypnotized by the voice of a siren. It shocked me but it was truly our beloved princess Sarah. She was also crying as she sang. I grabbed the prince's hands and pulled him back to the shore. I pulled and pulled him back to me but the prince kept on walking to the princess. I shook my head in fear and sadness. When another prince showed up and blocked my prince's path to the princess.


	10. Chapter 10

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 10:The Saddest Song-Sarah

I was sad and hopeless on the floor when my prince stepped out of my palace. But that didn't stop me! I pushed Jin away and ran after Gerald. He ran towards a commoner by the shore and hugged her in tears. I immediately knew that she's the one who stole my prince away. I dived into the water and transformed myself into a mermaid. I sang with my sweetest voice I have. This song was made to get my prince back to me. I was sad because of my song but it's the only way to get him back to me! The commoner tried to pull my prince away from the sea but she didn't have enough strength to do so. Finally, I was reassured that he'll be mine until the prince of Hyntail, Jin, interrupted my prince Gerald's path to me.


	11. Chapter 11

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chaper 11: I love her-Jin

Sarah ran after Gerald, who went to the sea. I ran after Sarah, whom I thought will go after Gerald. Instead of going to Gerald, she jumped into the sea and to my surprise she became a mermaid. It took me some time to recover but when I saw Sarah singing to Gerald or should I say hypnotizing Gerald, I ran and blocked Gerald's path to the sea. "Gerald should never be together with Sarah!" I thought as I push him away. Just then, I noticed a commoner behind Gerald, she was screaming and trying hard to pull Gerald away from the sea too. I immediately knew that she's the reason why Gerald acted strange at the palace. All this happening: Sarah crushing on the Lost Island's Prince; Sarah turning into a mermaid; How Sarah and Gerald knew each other; A commoner as the Lost Island's Prince's lover…all of these are very unclear to me but whatever the reason may be, I will still stay by Sarah's side. I will keep her for myself! I will keep her because I love her. Just now, I will stop this stupid prince from getting near her.


	12. Chapter 12

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 12: A Poisoned Apple-Ferghilyn

I was pulling my prince away from the sea with the help of a neighboring country's prince. I was screaming "No! Don't take him away!"over and over. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. "Would you like me to help you?" the voice asked. I turned my head and there I saw the Queen of Pearl Harbor with a basket of red apples. In my shock I said "Oh my Queen! What are you doing here?". She slightly laughed and said "I can offer you a help. I can take these apples to her and she will stop all this trouble." The Queen offered. I felt a slight hope from her words and then I asked "Can apples help shut a mermaid's mouth?" And then she smiled and said "No dear, these aren't just apples. They're poisoned apples!". I felt terrible for those. The prince of Hyntail groaned "What are you doing here, your excellency?". "I am here to help you fools! I have these poisoned apples with me and I will use them for your sake." The Queen declared "I will poison that mermaid.". "But she's your daughter! I mean…she was! You can't poison her and I will never allow it!" Jin denied. "Fool, I will poison her, but I promise, she won't die. She'll sleep until she got a true love's kiss." The Queen said. Jin stopped pushing Gerald away from the sea and blocked the way of the Queen instead. I tried hard to pull Gerald away by myself but he was so strong that he already had his feet wet by the sea waves. The Queen made her way to the sea by running away from Jin. She immediately took an apple and tossed it into the princess' mouth. The princess stopped singing at that moment and slowly fell into the sea. "Sarah!" Jin called and rescued her. Gerald shaked his head and said "Oh…my head hurts…" I smiled and hugged him tightly as he hugged me too. Jin successes on rescuing Sarah, who turned back into human form. "You poisoned her!" Jin yelled at the Queen. "My…let me tell you, I am helping you here. Now you can take her away to your kingdom and marry her by kissing here on the lips. She'll awaken if you do that." The Queen said and disappeared. "Hey! You expect me to believe that?" Jin yelled around. Gerald stepped forward and said "Why don't you try? Take her home and kiss her." He said "You should just learn to trust."


	13. Chapter 13 Final

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Fairytale Book 1 Chapter 13: Brand new life should be treasured[FINAL]

2 weeks later…

-Jin-

I took their advice. I took Princess Sarah who is looking pale. I laid her to an empty room. They said that she'll awaken by a true love's first kiss. It took me time to think if my love fits and it came to me that I love her more than anyone else so I kissed her. I kissed her and she woke up. She looked like a brand new person but I don't care! I will start a better life with her in this kingdom. She'll be my Queen and stay by my side forever as I stay by her side forever. A day passed and I took Sarah by the sea shore. Then, I suddenly thought "What happened to the others? I heard that Lost Island sunk." Until I realized…

-Sarah-

I woke up with a heavy head. It was painful and my eyes are swelling so I took a day rest in an unknown room. Everytime I woke up, I could see a prince by my side. I don't know him but I think he's kind and he loves me. Somehow, his face feels nostalgic to me. After a day, he walked me by the shore and I just realized…

-Ferghilyn-

I finally got my prince. Too bad the Lost Island sunk two days ago. Though, everyone's safe because they sailed to Pearl Harbor just in time. The prince now became a local fisherman. Even though our life is like this, I still don't regret loving him. I promise, I'll treasure him. I'll even treasure the sea in front of me. Just then, I just realized…

-Gerald-

Two days ago, my kingdom sunk and my villagers survived. The Queen accepted us though we turned into commoners of Pearl Harbor. It was sad and new to me but I can adjust, since Ferghilyn is with me. She cheers me up whenever I am down. Her smiled is so warm and I can't help but stay with her and live by the shore. I just realized…

-Jin, Sarah, Ferghilyn, Gerald-

I just realized…that this sea is connected to every place we don't know, to every world we don't know and this should be kept clean and clear forever so that the future generations will realize the beauty of nature around us.


End file.
